Real
by keytakaoru
Summary: Onew adalah seorang penyihir yang payah, tapi karena Key selalu di sisinya, Onew tak pernah menyerah sampai akhirnya Key menghilang.


Di balik pepohonan itu, jauh di tengah hutan, terdapat sebuah sekolah sihir. Ini bukanlah sekolah sihir yang dilindungi dengan mantra agar tidak terlihat oleh orang biasa. Sekolah sihir ini adalah sekolah sihir biasa yang bahkan untuk orang biasa pun bisa melatih kemampuan sihirnya, yah meski untuk orang yang benar-benar tidak berbakat disarankan menyerah sebelumnya.

Disinilah seorang namja bernama Lee Jinki tapi lebih suka disebut dengan nama bekennya dengan Onew menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya mempelajari sihir. Untuk diketahui saja, Onew sejujurnya sudah ditolak dari hari pertama masuk. Dia mengacaukan seluruh kelas karena mantranya yang sering salah sasaran tapi ia tidak pernah menyerah, ia kembali memohon dan memohon untuk bisa bersekolah di sana. Dan karena kegigihan Onew, sebenarnya lebih karena kekayaan orang tua Onew pihak sekolah tetap mempertahankan Onew di sekolah.

####

"siapa yang bisa membuat bola api dengan sihir ?" guru bertanya.

"aku akan mencobanya" Minho, teman sekelas Onew dengan segola karakter bak pangerannya menawarkan diri. Sebenarnya tidak usah mencoba semua juga tahu bahwa Minho akan melakukannya dengan baik, kebalikan dari Onew, Minho sempurna dalam segala hal.

"biar aku saja" seperti biasa Onew dengan percaya diri ingin mencoba, dan sebelum guru memutuskan siapa yang akan mencoba, Onew sudah mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"apa kau yakin bisa ?" tanya Minho takut-takut, ini bola api, padahal sebelumnya hanya mengeluarkan percikan api dari pensil saja Onew hampir membakar seluruh kelas.

"tentu saja, BOLA API KELUARLAH."

HUAAAAAAAAAA…..

apa yang terjadi ? seluruh murid di kelas Onew berteriak melihat tubuh Onew terbakar oleh mantranya sendiri, untung saja guru mereka cepat tanggap dan memadamkan api di tubuh Onew, Onew hanya terlihat sangat berantakan dengan baju yang menghitam. Sementara itu, namja bermata sipit itu hanya tersenyum innocent seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"miane, aku gagal lagi."

####

"Key, miane kau harus menunggu lama."

Onew jongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya pada seekor kucing manis berwarna putih. key adalah binatang peliharaan Onew sejak kecil. Onew selalu membawa Key kemanapun ia pergi, termasuk saat sekolah.

"gomawo sudah mencemaskanku, aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Onew memasangkan sebuah kalung hasil karyanya sendiri saat di kelas seni"

"otte? Bagus kan? Aku juga punya kalung yang sama sepertimu, lihat ! nah sekarang mari kita pulang"

Onew pulang dengan menggendong Key di tangannya namun ia tak sengaja melihat beberapa temannya di belakang gedung sekolah. Onew sengaja menyembunyikan dirinya, diam-diam ia mendekat dan

"SEDANG APA KALIAN ? " Onew mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di sana, seperti biasa lengkap dengan senyum innocentnya.

"Onew shi, kau mengagetkan kami saja. Kami sedang persiapan presentasi jadi jangan mengganggu"

"presentasi? Presentasi apa?"

"mengubah binatang menjadi manusia menggunakan mantra. Ingat kan ada tugas 1 bulan yang lalu? Pasti kau lupa lagi"

"MWO? Andwae, aku belum pernah mencobanya dan besok kita sudah harus presentasi, huft…"

"karena aku baik, aku akan memberi contoh."

"gomawo Jonghyun ah, kau memang ketua kelas yang hebat."

"aku akan mengubah Rei, burung pipit peliharaanku ini. Pertama-tama usap kepalanya dengan kartu ini lalu katakan mantranya. Rei jadilah manusia."

Ajaib, burung pipit yang berada di tangan Jonghyun berubah menjadi gadis kecil yang imut.

"daebak, sihirmu hebat sekali. Aku juga akan merubah Key jadi manusia."

"tapi sihir ini tidak semudah kelihatannya. Kau tidak akan bisa merubahnya menjadi manusia kalau kalian tidak memiliki ikatan perasaan yang kuat."

"tidak masalah, perasaanku dan perasaan Key pasti sudah terikat kuat, kami sudah bersama sejak kecil. Ya kan Key?" Onew menoleh pada kucing di gendongannya, mengelus bulu lembut kucing cantik itu.

"pede sekali kau Onew, kau tidak ingat semua mantramu tidak ada yang berhasil?"

"kecuali yang ini, karena perasaanku dan perasaan Key pasti menjadi kekuatan mantranya."

####

"Nah mari kita coba, mantranya sudah aku tulis di kartu ini. Persiapan sudah selesai. aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kau jadinya nanti, aku harap kau lebih keren dari Rei milik Jonghyun"

"baik, akan kumulai. Onew akan menunjukkan sihir paling hebat abad ini." Onew berpose seperti akan menampilkan sebuah atraksi sulap.

"Key, jadilah manusia."

Nihil, tidak terjadi apapun pada Key kucing peliharaan Onew.

"kenapa sihirnya tidak bekerja? Jadilah manusia Key, Berubah !" Onew mengulang kembali mantranya tapi tetap tidak terjadi perubahan apapun.

Onew frustasi, ia yakin sekali tadi bahwa ia akan dapat merubah Key menjadi manusia karena ikatan antara dirinya dan Key sangat kuat. Tapi tunggu, apa jangan-jangan Key yang tidak mau jadi manusia ? ah iya mungkin itu sebabnya. Karena itu Onew kembali merayu Key.

"jebal, aku ingin tahu bagaimana dirimu ketika berubah jadi manusia. Kajja mari berusaha sekali lagi."

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Key tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun.

"Yah, kenapa kau tidak berubah, kau memang, terserah padamulah." Onew sudah tidak peduli, usahanya sudah terlanjur sia-sia.

Onew yang terlalu lama mencoba sihirnya akhirnya jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Dalam mimpinya pun ia terus dibayangi cemoohan temannya karena tidak berhasil merubah Key, ia sampai mengigau dalam tidurnya

"dasar Key jelek, kenapa kau tidak mau jadi manusia huh"

Key yang mendengarnya jadi ikutan sedih, diam-diam ia keluar dari kamar Onew

####

"Onew gawat, palli bangun nak" Ibu Onew menarik selimut yang melingkupi Onew dengan kasar.

"wae umma ?" namja itu masih setengah sadar, mengucek-ucek matanya yang setengah terpejam.

"tadi umma mencari Key, tapi ia tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Sarapan yang umma siapkan pun belum dimakan sama sekali. Bagaimana ini? Di luar sedang turun salju, oh kasian sekali kucing itu." Umma Onew terus bolak balik di hadapan Onew menandakan ia sedang sangat gelisah.

_Pasti karena aku memaksanya_ batin Onew.

"Umma aku akan pergi dulu, aku akan mencari Key" Onew langsung keluar dari kamarnya tanpa peduli bahwa ia hanya memakai piyama tidur dengan rambut masih acak-acakan..

"yah, tunggu, lihat yang kau pakai Onew." Umma Onew berteriak namun Onew sudah tidak terlihat.

Sementara itu Onew mencari di sekeliling rumahnya, di jalan-jalan yang ia lalui dari rumah ke sekolah, namun ia tetap tidak melihat Key.

"Key, dimana kau? Kumohon pulanglah, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Aku tidak mau kita berpisah seperti ini."

Onew kemudian melihat jejak kaki kucing di sekitar hutan tempat sekolah Onew berada. Ia terus mengikuti jejak itu hingga ia melihat kucing cantik itu meringkuk di sana kedinginan.

"Key, aku datang. Akhirnya ketemu, syukurlah." Onew tersenyum bahagia melihat kucing cantik itu lagi.

"miane karena telah memaksamu untuk menjadi manusia. Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa, kita pulang oke?"

"miane Onew. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin jadi manusia"

"eh suara ini, ini suaramu Key ?" Onew terkesima karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Key berbicara padanya.

Kucing itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku takut kalau aku berubah tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu" tambah Key

"anio, apapun yang terjadi kau akan tetap menjadi Key yang kusayangi. Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih baik dari kau, jangan pergi lagi"

Onew melangkahkan kakinya menuju Key tapi ia menyadari bahwa ternyata Key menggantung di ujung danau yang cukup dalam.

"Key, pegang tanganku."

Uwaaaa….

Seperti biasa tidak ada yang beres kalau itu menyangkut Onew, bukannya menolong Key, ia justru terperosok dan sekarang ikut menggantung di ujung danau, untungnya Key sudah terselamatkan sebelum itu.

Key yang melihat di seberang danau menampakkan ekspresi cemas.

"Jangan takut, aku akan segera keluar dari sini."

Key hendak mendekat sebelum Onew berteriak

"jangan mendekat, kali ini aku mungkin tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu lagi."

"ah celaka, sepertinya aku sudah tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhku." Meskipun begitu Onew tersenyum saat mengucapkannya, ia tidak mau Key ikut khawatir.

Namun karena kelelahan setelah berlari mencari Key, kakuatan tangan Onew hanya bertahan sebentar dan ia akhirnya pasrah jatuh ke dalam air danau yang sangat dingin.

_Setidaknya sebelum aku mati aku berharap ada satu sihirku yang bekerja, Key kumohon berubahlah jadi manusia, temani ummaku oke_

_Tidak, kau harus bertahan. Aku akan menolongmu. Hap, Kau selamat sekarang._

####

"uh… aku selamat ?" tanya Onew dengan setengah kesadarannya.

"ne Onew untunglah." Senyun umma Onew.

"ah Key, dimana dia ? aku tidak begitu ingat tapi kurasa Key yang menolongku"

"ia ada di kamar sebelah"

Onew masuk ke dalam kamar di sebelah kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seorang namja cantik sedang tertidur di sana.

"apakah ini Key ?" Onew bertanya sendiri namun kemudian ia melihat kalung di leher Key, kalung yang sama dengan miliknya.

"apa aku boleh bangun sekarang ?" Key tiba-tiba membuka matanya, Onew terkesiap, mata itu membiusnya, persis seperti mata kucing Key dulu.

"kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Key.

"ne, berkat dirimu."

"aku senang jadi manusia, sejak dulu aku sudah menyukaimu Onew."

Dan dengan gaya menggemaskannya Key menghambur memeluk Onew. Onew hanya bisa diam menanggapi itu semua.

"aku memang jenius. Sihirku akhirnya berhasil. Ini berkat kau Key." Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Onew yang mencium pipi Key, ia terlalu bahagia.

"eh? " Key ikut terbengong dengan apa yang Onew lakukan.

"aku bahagia sekali. Suatu saat aku pasti jadi penyihir hebat, tunggu saja."

Dan mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu turunnya salju bersama.

END...


End file.
